ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Killed Badfic (Literature)
The Killed Badfic pages list the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in literature (or book) fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, and a link to the mission itself. Remember to follow alphabetical order, which does not count the articles a'', ''an, or the as the first word of a title. Is the fandom you're looking for not literature? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. 1984 * "Will you still be Human?" - T rated. ** when the nagging, beating, and pain stop...Will you still be human? What if Emmanuel Goldstein had a daughter that still lived in Oceania and Big brother hadn't been around for as long as most think. This is her story. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Abhorsen * "Demanding" - M rated. ** It began at a party... Lirael x Ellimere, adult, oneshot ** Mission by Rose/Ross. * "Nightblade: Tale of a Hunter" - T rated. ** Ileana is the daughter of Lirael, but she is no Abhorsen, Remembrancer, or Clayr. Her path is one not tread for centuries, one that will make her a legend, and may well cause her death... ** Mission by Adagio. * "Sorceress" - rating unknown. ** Reporter's (not author's) summary: Levaberial, known as Levy or Ria, is a necromancer. She kicks Abhorsen arse. Weird femmeslashy relationship with the Abhorsen. She has emerald (amythest rimmed sic) eyes and "blood red locks of blue streaked hair." She occasionally forgets to capitalize the names of the bells. Her dead ex-girlfriend Alirse had to be banished beyond the Ninth Gate by Levaberial-Sue herself *angst* for which purpose 'Sue walks beyond said Ninth Gate and survives. ** Mission by Makari. * "When Magic Collides" - T rated. ** Unexplained deaths in ancliestere. Unrest in the kingdom. Trouble is bewing. Sorry not very good at summarys. Please R&R. Im back! ** Mission by Agents Skeet and Amelia (DMS). Animorphs * "The Secret Weapon" - K rated. ** Rosalie started out normal, but in a flash everything seemed to change. The Yeerks are using her to their advantage until she meets that infamous Andillite bandits. Can they rescue her? Could she be the key to winning the war? Ax X OC x Marco! ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. Bible : Note that Bible- and other religion-verse stories are currently off-limits. * "Surrender to my Love" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Mortic and Elanor. Black Stallion * "The Race Of His Life" - T rated. ** I was really bored so I thought that I should write a story about The Black Stallion. Why not The Black Stallion novels are the best. In my Opinion. This Story starts Out in USA and Ends Up In Brittan. ** Mission by Anity. The Bourne Trilogy * "The Bourne Believer" - K+ rated. ** Set at the end of The Bourne Identity, Bourne finds a friend in a 12 yr old girl who believes that Bourne isn't at fault for his actions. She is determined to help him and she becomes Bourne's sidekick! Bad summary, better story! ** Mission by Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan - written by Chatvert. Cadfael * "Independence" - T rated. ** A young woman is forced into marriage with a much older Lord. But she has a strong will and won't go quietly. The marriage isn't going as the Lord expected. When a murder is committed, a suspect is easily found. But did the suspect do it? ** Killed by Az and Boston. The Chronicles of Narnia * "Fighting Emotions" - T rated. ** The four rulers of the golden hall are gone and now a new witch has taken over Narnia. The Pevensies are back, but this time four modern American siblings are with them. This time they will defeat the witch and stay in Narnia forever or a love will be los ** Mission by Tawaki. * "How to Remember the Signs" - Adult++ rated. ** Aslan helps Pole to remember the four signs, M/F, Beastiality (Beast)(Furs), Semi-Non-consensual (NC) (N/C), Virgin, Humiliation (Humil), Minor (I think). ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have" - T rated. ** Karina is an American teenager who's abused by her father. When she finds a way into Narnia she thinks her troubles are over, that is until she's fought over by a handsome Prince and a dashing King. Movieverse Caspian/OC a little Peter/OC COMPLETE ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "Midnight Visitor" - NC-17 rated. ** Edmund watched him and waited for him to take what he needed. Unbet'ed so all mistakes are mine. Comments are most welcome. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Mirror Mirror" - Adult+ rated. ** Edmund and Tumnus are not friends. Slash, Angst, Oral, Anal ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Princess of Narnia" - T rated. ** While riding in the forest Caspian comes across a hot tempered Princess who he later finds out is staying at his castle. With personalities that collide will love blossom or will they just end up annoying each other. Caspian/OC ** Mission by Tawaki. * "Running for love" - M rated. ** Meet peony you average girl, nothing ever happens in her life, until she stumbles her way into a certain Princes life. Caspian/Oc ** Mission by Tawaki. * "The two boys" - Adult++ rated. ** Shasta and Corin talk over some stuff. M/M ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Wedding Night" - Adult++ rated. ** I only do Hermione and Severus stories from Harry Potter but I thought what the hell lets try a narnia story and see what I came with and this what I can up with. This my first Tumnus and Lucy story so please be kind. I do not own tumuns and Lucy C.S. Lewis does. This is also un beta so if any one want to beta this for me let me know. I went back Tumnus name ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "What Happens in Narnia stays in Narnia" - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "The White Witches deal" - Adult++ rated. ** lucy gets her wish answered by the white witch... her wish to fuck her sister that is F/F, Moresome, Other, Preg, Trans, Yuri ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. The Dark is Rising Sequence * "Cassandra Griffin" - K rated. ** While at the Greenwitch ceremony, Jane meets a girl who seems very interested in the Greenwitch. *story # 3 is up, these chapters are weird* ** Mission by Lleu. * "Lillian of Yorkshire" - K rated. ** Who knows ? Just tell me what you think , and I'll review you back even if you flame me . Please be nice , this is my first fic in this series . Thanks ! ** Mission by Lleu. David Eddings * "The Crusader King" - T rated. ** Lynessa, a good friend of Garion and company, and the 'Woman who Loses All' in the Prophecy, finally shows up to Garion and C'nedra's wedding with her husband. He is sick, his city is under siege, and Garion and company need to help before time runs out! ** Mission by Antigone. Discworld * "Al & Death: The Continuing/Complete Adventures" - T rated. ** Death gets sucked through a vortex in the time-space continuum and ends up in the car of a college-aged girl who isn't particularly surprised to see him. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi. * "The child of Susan Sto Helit" - K+ rated. ** Susan has a daughter, a daughter who is in essence, Susan without restraints. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi. * "Not So Simple" - T rated. ** A stranger has some revelations and shocks for Carrot and the Watch. ** Mission by Dafydd and Vemi. * "Out In The Rain" - T rated. ** A songfic in two parts. Angua finally decides to leave AnkhMorpork, but Carrot's reaction is... unexpected... ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "A Promise to be Kept" - K+ rated. ** Death hires a young woman, struggling to keep the land her father left to her in his will, to redecorate his house so it appears more human. This is an attempt at Romance between an Anthropomorphic Personification and an Original character. ** Mission in two parts by July and Library, with a little help and a lot of interference from Trojie and Pads. * "Teatime Punished" - M rated. ** carcer/teatime, implied carcer/sam/havelock ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "What the Cat Dragged in" ** Mission by Kayla Richards and Teek Virtanen. Dragonriders of Pern * "Brown DragonRider of Pern" ** Mission by Neshomeh, Dafydd Illian, and Alec Troven. * "The Golden Queen and her Brown" - K rated. ** Mission by Astral Void. Dragons in Our Midst * "A DIOM Fanfic," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 ** Mission by Tawaki. Dresden Files * "WhatYouWishFor" Fic here. (K+ rated, but T would be more accurate.) ** Mission by Richard Legard and Marina Nicodelli. Earth's Children * "Life With the Mammoth Hunters" ** When Abigail and Lane wake up in the Ice Age they wander around hopping to find people. When they find people whom call themselves the Mammoth Hunters Abigail realizes they are in her books. What will happen to Abigail and Lane with the Lion Camp? ** Abigail and Lane died, that's what happened. Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. Flatland * "lineland" - K rated. ** A world of one dimension, and a world of one dimension. ** Mission by Narto and Lou. Forgotten Realms * "The Knight of Death: The Bane From Within" - T rated. ** Drizzt was not the only drow who was discontent with life in the Underdark. Follow the adventures of Auniira and her undead companion, Yoshiro as they form their own unique adventurer's group on the surface world. (I am accepting three original characters for the team. You can submit your OC through a review or you can PM me.) ** Mission by Desdendelle and Anebrin. Good Omens * "Fine Lines" ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. Harry Potter * "The adventures of Angelina Tonks" - T rated **The daughter of Tonks and Remus, Angelina is a Matamorphmagus who can also breath and control fire, join her on her adventures with Harry and the gang, and also her adventure to find love with a certain Weasley twin. R&R please! it would make me so happy! The chapters from now on are going to be really short cause I have a lot going on! ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "Angelsong" - T rated. ** The half-angel half-demon Azriel finds herself caught up in the plans of Dumbledore to destroy the Death Eaters, and assembles a crew of elite student hitmen to achieve their goals. ** Mission by Will and VJ. * "avala black An American at Hogwarts" - K+ rated. ** Avala black is the daughter of Sirius black. What happens when both harry and ron fall in love with her? it tears their friendship apart! Read and review plz! HP/OC! ** The first chapter's an overview of her Sue. ** Mission by Riddick and Asher. * "Bella Black" - K rated. ** Bellatrix Lestrange is not sure if she can keep the facade of the maniac up any longer. She longs to be Bella Black again. One night she meets Hermione Granger at the Black Lake and she makes a decision. ** Mission by Selene and Kaitlyn. * "Bloody Tears" - T rated. **Chapter 5 Hermione is half vampire, but only one person knows this. And what does she hold over him to make him do her bidding? ::sings:: It's gettin' hot! Hot! HOT!! **Mission by the Aviator (DMS) and Desdendelle and the Librarian (Department of Floaters). * "Bottled Feelings" - M rated. ** Luna and Hermione finaly share there feelings. Luna x Hermione. Femslash. Lemon. REVIEWS PLEASE! ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "The Christian At Hogwarts" - K rated. ** (UPDATE: CHAPTER SEVEN) A young Christian girl gets the letter from Hogwarts, and finds herself swept into a world she doesn't want to be in. ** Mission by Laburnum. * "Christmas Cuppa" - M rated - NSFW/'NSFB'. ** Harry gives Draco a rather unusual Christmas gift. Harry/Draco *squick fic* ** (The gift is a coffee enema.) ** Mission by Doktor Trollenfisch und Gabrielle * "Defenses" - T rated. ** There is a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She's beautiful, and the most talented Auror of the century. Harry and Ron are crazy for her. Hermione and Ginny are jealous and play matchmaker: Setting her up with Severus Snape. ** Mission by Mazarun and Wade. * "Dreams" - T rated. ** Snarry oneshot, mpreg - this is my first time writing mpreg so please be nice! Rated T for mature themes. ** Mission by Oscar and Iza. * "Extending the Family" - R rated. ** Challenge: 108. Remus and Sirius want a child/puppy of their own. ** Mission by Pads and Oscar. * "Family Ties" - T rated. ** Snape's niece arrives at Hogwarts. She is wounded and near death. She is saying that his daughter is alive. ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen. * "First Encounter" - T rated but kind of NSFW/NSFB. ** Hogwarts has contracted a disease called loneliness and the giant squid as the only cure. Hogwartsgiant squid ** Lleu's note: yes, you read that correctly: Hogwarts/giant squid. ** Mission by Eileen and Jake. * "Fun With Math" - M Rated due to Lemons. ** Harry runs away from Britian after his lover Blaise is killed by Voldemort. Five years later, Snape and Draco find him in a GED Maths class in America. Sex Ensues. **Mission by: Doom/Gloom and Carry Onin. (Agent Pages Pending.) * "Hand Maidens" - T rated. ** AU Impreg Harry and Ron are transformed into girls by and strange light and are transported to a strange new world. What happens when a girl tries to get their help in her escape plan. R&R. Harry Ron and Draco are OOC. Flames ok ** Mission parts 1, 2, and 3 by Laburnum. * "Harry Potter and the Four Founders" - M rated. **In which Harry discovers there is more to being the Heir of the Four Founders than than just having really cool tattoos. Powerful Harry, Multi-Ship. Post OOTP. No Slash. ** Mission by Desdendelle, the Librarian, Rina, Zeb, and Corolla. * "Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk" - K+ rated. ** Starts in the Chamber of Secrets! I mean that in a literal sense. Harry Looks at the basilisk and something unexpected happens. From then on his life is changed. Will it be for the better or worse? ** Mission by Falchion and Velociripper (DF). * Harry Potter and the Tails of Change - M rated, though closer to T ** It's the end of the third year and Harry's home for the holidays. The Dursley's are on holiday and Harry is studying over the summer, doing research on Animagus transformations. In this story, Tonks is two years younger than Canon. This story is AU, and will include F/F relations, so be warned. ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis" - T rated. ** The Governors of Atlantis designed him for conquest, built him as an engine of war, and used as an invincible power. Seven hundred thousand years later, he was sealed away by the four founders of Hogwarts. But after only a thousand years, he was released. ** Mission by Tawaki. * "Harry Potter and the Weiss Witch" - T rated. ** This story basically tells about a powerful witch with unique powers who enters Harry Potters world. ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "Harry Potter the Death Eater" - K+ rated. ** Harry Potter has turned sides and is now a death eater, while Ron has become an auror. And that makes Draco... a death eater? ** Killed by Agents Kirill and Zug. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5. * "The Heir of The Phoneix" - M rated (apparently on account of plans that never materialized, actual rating K or T). ** Hermione is the human daughter of Fawks and his dead mate. Hermione learns the truth just as her 7th year begins thanks to death eaters attacking her. With her new knowledge of who she is Hermione must continue to keep her heritage secret as well as her new powers as well as try and master them before the final battle. All while keeping her feelings for her Potions Master secret. ** Mission by Tomash (Agents Peregrin and Taq). * "Horse Goddesses and Magic Schools dont mix" - T rated. ** Siris, the Goddess of Horses, is a gorgeous new student at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she hasn't been around men for a while and is recovering from...something. See wot happens between her and Malfoy. Not for small children :P ** Mission by Lycaenion. * "I Know What You Did Last Night" - Adult++ rated, NSFW. ** Hermione catches Ginny doing things she shouldn't be doing FemSlash ** Mission: "The Misadventures of Phobos, Part One - Bad Slash" by Phobos. * "I'ts amazing what happens at 3 in the morning" - K rated. ** 2 muggle girls run into voldemort, whack him w/ a baseball bat and end up at hogwarts please r/r ** Mission by Laburnum. * "The Life and Times of a Girl Named Blaise Zabini" ** Original fic deleted ** Mission by Laburnum. * "Little Miss Mary" (Legendary Badfic) ** Harry/Severus alternate universe. Okay, let's see how many warnings I can come up with. Underage (this is the biggie), cross-dressing, kinky shoes/clothes, sex - lots and lots of sex, character deaths (just the Dursleys), bestiality (if wolf and dog count), odd pairings, Mpreg, pagan rituals. I think that's about it. ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. *The Lost Daughter ( a Draco Malfoy romance ) - not rated, but probably K or T **Elisabeth Riddle, a smart, young, talented witch who finds out who her parents really are and then has to deal with how to help them. Year after year she has to deal with that and her love for the one and only heir of the Malfoy bloodline. Will she succeed? ** Mission by Edward, Kat and Mira * "Lucius's Secret: The Dark's Newest Ally" ** Original fic deleted ** Mission by Hip and Hop. * "Manhood" - rated extremely adult. ** Severus is discovered as a spy and punished in a truly horrific way. The aftermath is extraordinary. Includes "new"(?) prophecy and downfalll of Voldemort. EXTREME WARNINGS. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "The Marauderette" - K+ rated. ** What if Dumbledore had a daughter...Ordellya? What if she was friends with the Marauders, Lily Evans AND Severus Snape? Would there be trouble? Uh..DUH! (Maurders: 3RD year Ordellya: First year) ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "A Modicum of Pleasure" - M rated. ** Dobby's worst nightmare, or secret desire? Albus Dumbledore calls in a member of his staff to his office. But this is no ordinary meeting. A glance into the manic sexual world of Dumbledore's fantasies. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Moon and stars" - No rating, close to K+/T. ** Her name is Luna Stelle. She was named after the moon and stars. Everyone thinks her name is perfect, that she is honest and has nothing to hide like the night sky. But she has a secret that could kill. And she's starting 5th year at Hogwarts. Why? Because her best friend betrayed her. ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "My Dragons, Your Phoenix, His Death Eaters" - M rated. ** In the wizarding world, there is war.My Dragons and I have fought the Dark since I was born.The war has already claimed so much from me.My friends, my parents, and even my fiancee.I'm lost, but I just found a way back.That bastard needs to die. For good. ** Mission by Caddy-shack and Miah. * "A New Beginning" - T rated. ** Rachel Evans was forced to move from the US to London and attend Hogwarts. What will happen when she starts school there? Will she be charmed by the Marauders or will she ignore them? And what of her mother’s mysterious death? Set in 6th year. SBOC, AU ** Mission by JulyFlame. *"Only You (Title changed)" - not rated, but probably K or T. ** *IT'S NOT HERMIONE And Harry* it's in fact Hermione's twin sister read to find out about extraordinary Holly Granger's life as she starts her journey with her twin to discover a new world filled with almost everything - including magic **Mission by Edward and Kat. * "On Fire" - T rated. ** Remus Lupin's daughter attends Hogwarts. Draco's life is changed forever. But Lupin's daughter carries a dark secret........ ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "Potter and Riddle" - T rated. ** When Chloe Riddle, the mysterious granddaughter of Lord Voldemort, transfers to Hogwarts at the start of Harry Potter's fifth year, Harry and Chloe begin a secret relationship that could get both of them killed. ** Mission by Chakkik, Stephanie Podd, Za'kiir, and Natalie Carlman. * "The Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone" - T rated. ** A 20-year-old American woman is reincarnated as Heather Lily Potter, Harry's twin sister. She desperately wants to use the memories from her past life to alter canon events, but there are powerful figures at work with devious plans of their own. How will Heather cope in the magical world? 1st FF. AU. SI. Reincarnation. *TEMPORARY HIATUS* ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. *Princess of the unicorns - not rated, but probably K or T. **Hi! My name is Uma White! I love to sing, and dance! Also I am the last of the white family, because my mum and dad where killed by Voldy moldy, yeah, I hate him too, anyway, the only reason I’m an orphan, is because I have a power, a rare power! I have unicorn blood running threw my veins! Yep, So, that means I am the princess of the unicorns. And I also got expelled from ilvomorny, so watch out Hogwarts, Uma white is coming threw! **Mission by Edward and Kat * "THE RIGHT MATE AT THE WRONG TIME" - M rated ** Bill 'accidentally' discovers his mate on his wedding day to Fleur. Is Molly 'responsible' for his change of heart? When his inner wolf, Lobo, decides to hold Hermione hostage, the day turns into mayhem. Spirits 'watch' the events and the wedding night with the right mate, though hot and sensual, has unexpected results. A who is who till the end- non cannon. Mature Theme. ** Mission by Ix, Charlotte, Michael, and Apecian. * The Rose Potter series - most likely M rated ** Killed by Rina and Zeb (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6) * "Scarlet and Potter" - T rated. ** "Hello i'm Liliana nymphedora tonks melody rose julian right ridian- scarlet Never call me anything other then lily or scarlet" "Hello James sirus potter you probably know me already " five minutes after that evrything went south ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "Severus' daughter Voldemort's granddaughter" - K+ rated, closer to T. ** Severus is headmaster of Hogwarts when hi s daughter misbehaves he is forced to suspend her and send her to his father Voldemort. warning spanking of pre-teens and teenagers don't like do not read. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "Sevlow" - M rated, closer to T ** Sevlow is the daughter of Remus Lupin, what happens when she and Harry Potter has to get married? In this story James Potter is alive... ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "ShadowFangs: Travel and Fourth Year" - K+ rated. ** Harry gets a cat that seems way too intelligent in first year. Turns out this kitten is more than just a cat! With a suggestion and a little coaxing, The Golden Trio or more accuratly Golden Quartet have a little fun and unknowingly alter just how everything is supposed to go. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "Silver and Amethyst" - M rated, actually closer to T/PG. ** A new school year. A changed female student, and the same old Draco. 6th year ** Mission by Mazarun and Wade. * "Soulmates"- T rated **People says that love is the greatest emotion of all. That it has a greater pull that no one can denies it. I thought it was some kind of blasphemy. Until one day, when my life turned upside down. ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "The Sphinx"- M rated (NSFW) ** Harry is captured by people he though were his friends and put beneath the bowels of the Ministry to be used as an experiment along with other creatures like himself. He's resigned himself to live out the rest of his life there until they bring in a new person... WARNINGS INSIDE ** Mission by Valerie Vance and Kala Jeng, written by Voyd. * "Spring Equinox" - M rated. ** Umbridge wants to restore a certain old tradition. It backfires nicely with some very unexpected results. Harry/Harem ** Mission by Zeb and Dawn. * "Strange New World." - T rated ** Chapter 3 & 4 are here! A Japanese exchange student (ha! not American!) comes to stay at the Dursleys. In Hitomi, the gang finds, a great friend, a powerful ally, and a great mystery. (NO MARY-SUE! HTIS FIC IS MARY-SUE FREE!!) ** Mission by Will and VJ. * "thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory" - T rated. ** it is a super-funny-my-nose-is-runny-extra-crazy-story! ** Mission by Tawaki. * "Swim" - T rated. ** You are cordily invited to witness a Harry Potter pool party hosted by the author. The invitation includes meeting an angry Voldemort, an insane author, and a fed up Ginny. ** Mission by JulyFlame. * "Sweet Candy" - T rated. ** I didn't understand what was happening to me—what I was feeling. I dismissed my thoughts after a second. It didn't matter; I was the one in control and he was just my sweet candy. Slash! Oneshot. ** Mission by Caddy-shack. * "They Call Me Ebony: The Fifth Marauder"- K+ rated. ** Elizabeth Auberey is the fifth Marauder, but no one remembers her. It's like she didn't even exist. So who is she? What happened to her? And why is she having strange dreams that seem to be about the future? Technically speaking, COMPLETELY CANON! RL/OC. My take on what the Marauders' school days would be like with a girl in the group, and how it changes Harry's world. ** Mission by Rina and Randa. * "This Devil's Love - T rated. ** Snape's duaghter, a bad ass goth from America, comes to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy has never met anyone so evil in is life... even bad boys can fall in love... ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "To the Moon" - M rated. ** Draco is turned into a child. Harry takes care of him. ** Mission in two parts by Trojie and Pads. * "What If? The Potter Twins?" - K+ rated. ** What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? This is my take on the fabulous 7 book series if there were two of them. Which one is the dark lord really after, twin 1 or twin 2? Second Year Starting! Disclaimer I own nothing. H/G R/Hr G/OC F/OC ** Mission in two parts by Pretzel. * "Voldemort's Son" - M rated. ** A bargain in first year sends Harry Potter's future in a different direction. Eventual Slash. Draco/Harry. Some character bashing. ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "When Potions Go Boom" - M rated. ** This was origionally posted on another account, but has been edited and updating. It contains teenage pregnancy, Mpreg, future slash and femslash, will likely contain some violence but nothing more graphic than canon. Will describe some medical procedures and may contain some mild to strong language and possible sexual content later on. Please R&R! Mass Pregnancy fic, 4th year. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb (DMS) and Dawn McKenna (DF). * "Why Mione Hates Ron" - K rated. ** Ron is crude and stupid. A Ronbashing fic. ** Mission by Anity. The Hobbit *"Another Hobbit Story" - T(?) rated. **"Maybe there are things that family just doesn't tell you. But, they don't tell you, because they want to protect you"- Evelyn Alatariel Anessathiel Vanessë Númenessë ** Aiyana was her name, and she was the famous adopted daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. When Smaug had attacked Dale, and Erebor, she was thought to have died in the fire. ** Meet Evelyn. A simple ranger with an unknown past. Is she what Thorin had been looking for, or she someone else. When she finds out about who she really is, will she be able to forgive Thorin? ** Mission by Kaitlyn and Selene. * "An Iceling In Mirkwood" - T rated. ** A beautiful creature with the power over ice, snow and winter is supposed to be extinct, but appears suddenly in mirkwood forest without explanation and causes all hell to break loose! There will be adventure, fantasy, humour and of course romance between our icy female and a certain elvish king! You can also find this story on wattpad under the same title! ** Mission by Rayner, E.V.L., Feratu, and Brenda, written by SkarmorySilver. * "An Unexpected Companion" - T rated. ** A WIP from a rusty Fanfic writer. Kestrel, who's perfect life is nothing more then an act, comes across a mysterious necklace. By the lamp-light of the city, she is transported to middle-earth. Many adventures await, after the original quest to defeat Smaug and reclaim the lonely mountain, and mysteries to be uncovered. Thorin/OC, Fili/OC, Kili/OC. AU, Fluffy and T rated (for now) **Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. The Hunger Games * "Game of Chance" ** Mission by Evangeline von Lilith and Rayner Blitzkrieg, (DMS). The Inheritance Cycle * "Brotherly Love" - M rated, NSFW. ** set in brisingr before eragon and roran rescue katrina. yaoi. the cousins are showing off their battle wounds/scars...can you see where this is going? yaoi, cousinslash ** Mission by Arinellya and Kalen. * "Selena's Daughter" - T rated. ** What if there was one more child? One more Rider? Abandoned by her mother and raised by a blacksmith, Florina must decide where her loyalties lie as His daughter. Rated T for possible cursing ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. Jeeves and Wooster * "the very edge" - T rated. ** your master is there, standing on the very edge of the cliff, looking calmer now than you've ever seen him. trigger warning for suicide ** Mission by Pippa's Ghost. Lord of the Rings * "The 10th Member" - not rated, likely T. ** Kara never felt like she belonged. She could never get a hold on the modern technology or customs. Most of her time was taken up with reading or practicing medieval arts up until the age of 11, the age when everything wrong started to happen. So when Kara was whisked off into not only another time period but another world that is on the brink of destruction, will she fight to save it? Or will she let it fall before her very eyes? {Legolas LS} ** Mission by Silenthunder. * "The Adventure Begins" and "With one Step" (prequel and sequel pair) ** "The Adventure Begins" - K+ rated. *** Aragorn has a daughter, and she wished to join the Dunedain. She gets her wish, but unfortunate events separate them during a time of great mystery and confusion. Used to be "The Life of a Ranger's Daughter" ** "With one Step" - K+ rated. *** Vanya is back, but this time she is not alone. A mysterious stone was given her from Lady Galadriel, which turned out to be a Dragon's egg. Now, an old threat is on the rise. Vanya and her father must help the ring bearer, Frodo, destroy the one ring. ** Mission by Derik and Gall. * "Amelia of Mirkwood" - T rated. ** When worlds collide interesting things are bound to happen. So what happens when four modern young adults join the Fellowship on their quest to eliminate the one Ring to Rule them all? ** Mission by Ian Nahinu and Orion. * "Amin Ai Olin" - M rated. ** An AU LOTR fic. Aragorn/Legolas SLASH!!! See the Author Notes for a summary. New Chapter! ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * "Another Drink" - Adult++ rated. ** Frodo and Sam are thirsty on mount doom in the night. What is there for a drink? Oral, Slash, SoloM, Yaoi ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Arrow Through the Heart"- not rated, most likely T. ** Enelya seems like the everyday, fighting Rivendell elf, but dwell deeper, and her history has darker places in it than anyone could ever imagine. When this amazing elf volunteers to go with a group of people to save Middle Earth from destruction as a way of clearing her past, she meets someone who changes her life. But the question is, could that someone possibly forgive and forget Enelya's past? ** Mission by TigeressOfIthilien *"Being In Love Is Twice As Hard" ** Killed by Cassie Young, Nat Freidar and Kelvin Talathion. * "Better Than A Dream" - T rated. ** Kaity was just an average teenage girl. Always was the good girl, nothing out of the ordinary. But what will happen when she is transported to Middle Earth at her thirtieth birthday party? Will she die on her quest to destroy the Rings? Or will she find friendship and love? ** Mission by Za'kiir and Natalie. * "Black Rose" - T rated. ** As Frodo heals from Mordor, an elf comes to Gondor. The Lady of Rivendell, Elrond's oldest daughter. She brings news of a new dark lord rising. One no one suspected: Grima Wormtongue. ** Killed by Takua and Jareth * "The blood of those betrayed" - K+ rated. ** Imaratioel is an elf with a horrible past and killer hobbies. What happens when she and her family find Legolas, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir? Let the angsh begin! ** Mission by Dafydd Illian and Constance Sims. * Broken - T rated. ** Yes, Lame title. A slave torture fic involving Grima Wormtongue, but he is not the one being hurt... ** Mission by Ruxanda and Edith Markov. * "Celebrian" - NSFW/NSFB. ** Legendary Badfic ** Mission by Dafydd and Constance. * "The Children" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Takua and Jareth. * "A Choice Between Love or War" - K+ rated. ** Another Daughter of Elrond sent to fall in love with Legolas and join the Fellowship. All the usual fun including seven minis and a mini Sue as well. ** Mission by Monty Biggins and Arthur. * "Daughter of Darkness" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Narto and Lou * "Daughter of Desire" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "Daughter of the King" - T rated. ** Mission by Fireblade and Keitaro. * "Dear Ambellina" - R rated. ** Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. * "Dochainn Na Blàir Trauma Of War" - T rated. ** Slash. Merry and Pippin struggle to survive the separation near the end of the War, pressure from the War, Frodo's abandonment of them, all of the memories... the narration is in English, the dialogue is in Gaelic with English translations ** Mission by Mortic and Elanor. * "A Dying Light" - K+ rated. ** When Aragorn, now in his thirties and a skilled ranger, and his adoptive brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, go out for a day of hunting and fun, everything goes wrong and Aragorn and Elrohir are captured by men whose sole purpose is to hurt Lord Elrond. ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * "Echoes of the Narbeleth" - T rated. ** Adariel, a trapped elven princess, longs for freedom. When she hears of the Fellowship, her heart leads her there and to the one who will teach her what it is to love and be loved ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "Eledhwen" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "An Elf's Worst Nightmare" - T rated. ** Aragorn comes to Legolas's rescue! A/L slash! ** Mission by Trojie and Lux. * "Elves and Honor" ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * "Eternal" - M rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Ethuil'waew" - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "EVA" - T rated. ** Mission by Cadmar, Mark and Maria. * "Evelyn" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Constance and Steve. * "Eyes of Fire" - T rated. ** Legolas met a young girl trapped in cheetah form. In order to save her people, the girl, Astarai, turned Legolas over to an evil wizard who handed him over to a human kingdom, where he was tortured, almost breaking his spirit. Aragorn rescued him, but Leg ** Mission by Narto and Lou. * "A Father's Responsibilities" - NC-17 rated. ** Elrond decides to teach his sons the error of their ways! M/M, BDSM, Inc, Oral, Rim, Slash I repaired the problem at the end of chapter 3. The full chapter is now up!! ** Mission by Dana Trent and Tarian Toran. * "Finding the Reasons, Fighting the Truth" - T rated. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * "Forbidden Love" - R/NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * "For Gondor and Rohan" - T rated. ** Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * "The Fourth Age" - K+ rated. ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * "Fun in Buckland" - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Pads and Trojie. * "Garden of Noncoty" - K rated. ** Frodo makes it to the 'undying lands' to discover a race of fairies. Meets kilter, who steals his heart and shows him that he still has life to live. Fairies, i know kind of cheesy. Wrote before reading the Silmarillion, so created my own 'undying land ** Mission by Narto and Lou. * "How Can I Make you Understand" – K+ rated. ** i suck at these things - basically everyone's favorite elf is lonely and looking for some friendly companinship. First story! PLZ R&R! ** Mission by Ilarian. * "In Darkness Light Prevails" - T rated. ** 10th walker, when a mysterious woman from the past shows up in the shire to help Frodo Baggins, little did he know the story and power behind the woman. Legolas/OC Aragorn/Arwen ** Tawaki's comment: "Nine shall be the number of the counting, and the number of the counting shall be nine. Ten shalt thou not count, neither shalt thou count to eight (excepting of course that thou proceedest to nine). Eleven is right out." ** Mission by Chris and Ami, with help from William and VJ. * "I Will Be Waiting For Your Return" - fic deleted. ** Honesah Hoononee Keemo killed twice ** by Fireblade and Keitaro ** and by Jaster and Threnody. * "Journey of the Heart" - T rated. ** Mission by Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame. * "Journey to Gondolin: The Hidden City" - T rated. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins with help from Dayn Aisenhek. * "The Last of People of the Shadows" - M rated. ** A young woman brings a child to Rivendell under the threat of annihilation by the orcs of the Misty Mountains. The girl dwells and grows under the watchful eye of Lord Elrond and soon has a suitor from the Woodland Realm. Ch 7 of 15 available. Please r&r! ** Mission by Az, Boston, and Piper. * "The Last Queen of Fangorn" - K+ rated. ** What if one of the Fellowship was a girl? How would they all act? Due to extensive research about ability, military position, romance Rosie and Arwen , and the appearance of female dwarves, there is only one option. Yes, I am turning Legolas into a girl ** Mission by Zeb and Dawn. * "Legolas and the Mysterious Creature" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Fireblade and Keitaro * "legolas by laura" ** Legendary Badfic ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "A Life Worth Living For" - T rated. ** You know there was a fellowship of nine. Well there where really ten. More detail in the first chapter. Rated PG- 13 for violence and love scenes. NOT A MARY SUE FLAMER DO NOT FLAME. critsism okay. ** Mission by Ilarian. * "Lossenlindëiel" - M rated. ** Against all odds can a mortal girl find her love? ** Mission by Tawaki. * "The Love of his Life" - T rated. ** Killed by Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. * "The Love of War" - K+ rated. ** Legolas and Arwen are best friends, that is until they began to have feelings for each other. Then Rivendell is under attack. Will Arwen and Legolas' love be affected? ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * "Miriel, Princess of Rohan" - K rated. ** A peasant from Rohan almost singlehandedly destroyed Middle-earth. Failing that, Miriel then became part of Middle-earth's history and forgotten legends. ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "More Than Ordinary" - fic deleted. **Mission by Dafydd and Selene. * "A Mortal's Dream" - K+ rated. ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * "New World" – T rated. ** Aremi is an average teenager,who just happened to be sucked into ME. Instead of worrying about zits and homework like a normal teen she has to worry about the fate of Middle Earth and staying alive.If that isnt enough,love is knocking at her door.MarySue ** Mission by Vaniela. * Of Pleasure and Peril - NC-17 rated. ** King Thranduil meets his match in his private punishment chamber with amazing consequences for all parties involved ** Mission by Mirage Fontane. * "Regretts" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Ilarian. * "Rings of Power" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Narto and Lou. * "Sary" - M rated. ** Unfortunately this "story" is no longer hosted on ff.net; the MSTed version is all I can find. As such, I can't provide a summary and the rating is by me. ** Hmm, where to begin... A goddess!Sue, massive OOC-ness (this is beyond character rupture), character death (sort of thing), underage sex, impossible sexual stamina, atrocious mistakes of spelling and grammar, very... creative punctuation (from virtually none to all over the place), inventing a stupid magic word, threesomes, killer monkeys, sodomy... and it gets worse toward the end. Wouldn't surprise me if this ended up under Legendary Badfic real soon. ** Mission by Azrael and Boston. * "Silent Elf" - K+ rated. ** COMPLETE! Rinamarth is Lord Elronds' youngest daughter. She has no voice, and no cure has been found. But can a certain someone change all that? Sequel up soon ** Mission by Ellipsis and Scarg Marison. * "Silver Eyes" - K rated. ** Silver is a lonely girl who meets Legolas and they don't like each other at first... but who knows what can happen? READ ON TO FIND OUT! ** Mission by Luthy and Sil. * "And So The Journey Begins" - T rated. ** Guinevere's retreat to Italy was never meant to send her deep within Middle Earth. Soon she discovers, that some stories are better remaining fiction as this new twist in the plot may prove fatal to her and the quest. What began as an innocent journey with the Fellowship has now become a battle to survive the War of the Ring. (Pairing: Aragorn & OFC) (REVISED) ** Mission by Kaitlyn and Selene. * "Spreading Filths" - Adult+ rated. ** Gollum x Frodo slash, with Frodo x Sam implied. Gollum knew. Gollum always knew. Beast, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Time Will Tell (Unknown Story of Aragorn's Sister)" - Rating Not Available ** When Gilraen fled to Rivendell with two year old Aragorn, she lost her five year old daughter, Araen who was playing in the woods. Years passed, none had hopes of seeing each other again. One day at the Council of Elrond, Aragorn saw a hooded woman at his mother's memorial. When she turned around, he recognised her as the Ranger who helped him and the hobbits at the heights of Weathertop... ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "Ten" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins. * "Through Anothers Eyes" - T rated. ** A eight year old abused girl is thrown into Middle Earth after an accident, and she meets two of our favorite Hobbits. Chapter One, PART TWO: THE TWO TOWERS ** Mission by Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes. * "True Love Can Conquer All" - NC-17 rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow. * "Two Daughters" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Ilarian. * "Violation of the Evenstar" ** Mission by Gypsy and Katie Cray. * "The Woods of Fear and Pain" - T rated. ** Aragorn and Legolas are separated in a forest, and Legolas is captured and tortured. Can Aragorn reach him in time, or will he be too late to save his friend? NOT SLASH!!!!! PG13 for torture ** Mission by Jackson and Felaben. * "Woodsprite of the North" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Dafydd and Selene (and everyone else). Percy Jackson and the Olympians/''Heroes of Olympus'' * "Daughter of Broken Vows" - T rated. ** For thousands years Aphrodite has bugged Artemis to break her maiden vow. Finally the goddess of love takes things in her own hands and nine months later a child of Artemis and Poseidon is born. But to protect her, they have to give her up. Follow Andronika Jackson's journey as she finds out who she really is and what she can do. And save the world a few times. Fem!Godly Percy ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "Here Comes the Porn Star"- M rated. ** Meet Roxy Angelheart: 14, blonde, dainty and cute. He's a demigod so he needs to be in camp. No problem...right? Oh, and did I mention that he's also a porn star? Uh-oh... ** Mission by Rina and Zeb * "The Jackson Siblings: the lightning thief" - T rated. ** what if Percy had a twin sister ,and a younger sister ,pus another family member hidden at camp ,and had to go through with all his adventures?follow the PJO series tyhorugh the eys of his sisters. read and review ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "My Cursed Twin Sister" - T rated. ** Percy Jackson wants nothing more than to have his twin sister, Angelina,back. Angelina misses brother more than anything. Angelina hates her life, she lives in the Underworld cursed and depressed; Percy thinks of Angelina everyday. So what happens when they're reunited? Are they the same people they were when they last saw each other six years ago? ** Mission by Will and VJ. * "The True Lightning Thief" - M rated. ** Gabriella, daughter of Zeus and Hera is torn between two men. Engaged to the sun god Apollo, but in love with Luke, son of Hermes. Drama is bound to ensue. Apollo/OC and Luke/OC Now up for Adoption. ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "Annabet's Brother" - T rated ** What if Annabeth was put into a similar situation that Percy was is the second movie. Finding out that you have a brother is a shock. Especially if he comes out to be a Full God, Is immortal and can live at Olimp with everyone else that matters in the world of The Great Greek Gods. ** Mission by Matthew and Ajax * "The Missing Goddess" - T rated. ** A young goddess leaves Mount Olympus in search of more. She comes to New York and finds Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood and tricks them into believing she's a half-blood. Please read and review it makes me feel special. ** Mission by Silenthunder. Peter and the Starcatchers * "Peter and the New Neverland" - K+ rated. ** NOTE:story follows up the Peter and the Starcatchers series. Kiki, a young London orphan, decides to reside in Neverland. Peter is faced with the challenges on Neverland, caused by the infamous Captain Hook. Will Kiki change the face of Neverland forever? ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. Ranger's Apprentice * "Little Red Robin Hood" - T rated. ** Never before has there been a girl in the Corps; but that's about to change. Will and his apprentice Sandy set out on an adventure to help the poor, only to discover that his apprentice is a girl. ** Mission by Rina and Randa. Ray Bradbury * "My own match" - T rated. ** Guy Montag had a child with a woman he met after he escaped civilization. But, apon her second birthday, the government stole her. She's now sixteen, and the fire station, as well as her orphanage next door, is all she knows of life. Then she met Winna... ** Mission by Doc and Vania, DF. Redwall * "The BookRunner Chronicle The Autumn of the Unkown" - T rated. ** Kiara is a normal girl living a normal life - Until she gets sucked into the world of Redwall! Transformed, Kiara has to fight against the greatest threat Mossflower has known and find out how to get home! At the same, she must figure out who she truly is ** Mission by Pretzel (Ian, DMS). * "I love you, Cluny!" - M rated. ** Fanfic about love of my character Ratty and Cluny the Scourge ** Note: the Cluny from this fic appears in FicPsych in 2008. ** Mission by Silenthunder. * "Second Chances" - T rated. ** The name's Nathalie, one horrible night ended with a head on collision that landed me and my little brother in the hospital. Now when I sleep next to him while he's in a comma, I'm transported to a Redwall universe as ferret. Mitch is at Redwall and it's up to me to convince him to come home, to wake up. On a side note, I need to deal with these sparkles. ** Mission by Silenthunder. * That Series by Uoikih - NC-17 Legendary Badfic ** A massive series of smutfic where the Bad Guys/Girls of the Redwall series are forced into disturbing sex acts with either Good Guys/Girls, Random Guys/Girls, or Mary Sues. ** Mass mission by Laburnum, Foxglove, Stormsong, Skyfire, Manx, Shadow, Naomi, Drake Nin Brandt and Luxury Shakespeare * "Bachelor" - K rated. ** Much Ado About Nothing. Don Pedro deserves some love too. ** Mission "No, He's Still a Bachelor" by A. Gallowglass. Sherlock Holmes * "A Case of Emotions Unchronicled Case No 1" - K rated. ** Sherlock Holmes has always sneered at the fairer sex...until he meets his match in his new client, Maia Sharma. Narrated from Watson's POV ** Mission by Ian Nahinu and Amelia Keaton. * "Devil You Know" - NC-17 rated, NSFW, NSFB. ** It was hard to maintain his composure. Holmes could hear the maddening sound of blood dripping from the table to the floor. The very air reeked of blood, a man was lying in pieces behind him, and Watson – his flatmate, his partner – was responsible. ** Mission by David Kelok and Unger (NSFW, NSFB). * "Walk Though the Fire" - T rated. ** What can i say? A teenage girl falls liturally into Sherlock Holmes's bed. Much tot eh confusion of the other inhabitants of 221b baker street. Mgiht be MS dont no yet. Very funny. ** Mission by Vania Tolluk and Doc. Silmarillion * "Avalon" - T rated. ** Ok so I put it down as one of Tolkeins work... but it's not.. it's the closet thing to my story as it is. This is MY story and the characters are MINE. It is about Avalon. ** Mission by Narto and Lou. * "The Singer's Girl" - K rated. ** A rather unconventional take on what happened with Maglor and his wife. I suck at summaries please read anyway! ** Mission by Adagio. Stardust * "untitled" - PG rated. ** Hope is Yvain's and Tristans firstborn daughter and she feels constantly outdone by her mother. critism appreciated. "This sounds like it was written by a drunken monkey", however is not. Even if it's true. ** Mission by Sedri. Tamora Pierce * Untitled fic ** English language mangling in the form of a wimpy, oblivious Beka Cooper. (Agent's summary, not author's.) ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by Rose/Ross. * "Secrets Unfold" - M rated. ** A young woman has discovered she has the power to read people out of books. She's summoned to live in a place that held people like her in a light of acceptance. One day she and her dog are attacked and she learns something new. Rated for later chapters. ** Mission by Rose/Ross. * "A Squire’s Pain" - M rated. ** Kel has a dangerous habbit, can the least likely save her? Can she melt his ice heart to save him from being lost in hate forever? KelJoren. discontinued until further notice. ** Rose/Ross comments: GOOD GODS NO WHY DID SHE ADD A PROPHECY? ** Mission in two parts by Rose/Ross and Meip. Twilight * "Forbiden Fruit the tempation of Edward Cullen" - M rated. ** prety but troubled new gal Atlantiana Loren comes to forks and causes quite a stir!She has a dark secret and only edward can help her some to terms with it.but will he remain faithful to bella or give int to his new forbiden passion? no flames pls xoxo ** Note from PitViper: Not even Twilight deserves this. ** Mission by PitViperOfDoom. * "Kings daughter" - T rated. ** Bella is half vampire with 12 powers, she is the most powerful vampire in the world. After accidently killing her family when she was a baby Aro, king of vampires take her in and makes her Princessa of vampires. What will the Cullens say about her dark past? ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "The New Cullen" - T rated. ** When a new girl comes to forks, asking to stay with the Cullens, what will Carlisle do? is she a vampire? is she related to someone? you will soon find out in " the New Cullen! p.s. the rating is because of me being paranoid. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre" - T rated. ** Hi my name is Twila Beatiful Psyco Topaz (not cullen yet, bcuz i ddnt meet edward yet) n i live in waschington wif my sister Midnite. we liv in a dark house that iz far away from every1 els n we r vampires. ** As the original was taken down, the summary has been lost to the aether, but I think the first paragraph about sums it up. If you want to read the original, I'd recommend having some bleeprin on hand! ** Mission by Fish Custard. * "We Three" - M rated, closer to T. ** Isabella, Yevette and Alexandria are triplets (Bella and Eva are identical while Alex is fraternal.) Growing up, they are the best of friends. But when they turn 13 and discover they have powers, they know they can never tell anyone about their new found powers. That is until they move to Forks and Bella falls for a bronze-hair vampire and Eva gets imprinted on by a russet wolf. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "You Found Me" - unrated, close to T. ** Selene Rose McCarty, the daughter of Rosalie and Emmett. She was born like Renesmee only years before. They would've raised her if the Volturi hadn't stepped in and taken her away to help the guard become more powerful. What'll happen when the Volturi take her along to kill Renesmee, and she meets her parents? ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. Warriors * "deputy's heart" - K rated. ** Iceclan's deputy Sterlingtail is finding new love interests in a Thunderclan warrior. she's been having weird thoughts and dreams that she just can't shake off. The clan medicine cat Longwisker starts to clue into what's been bugging her. his apprentice Cherrypaw is starting to get suspicious too... what will happen? ** Mission (Part One) by Gilbert and Fiona - written by KittyNoodles. (unfinished? Feb 01, 2016) * "Snowkit's torture" - T rated. ** Jenna, a human gets transformed into a kit of Riverclan. She is beaten and wanted to be killed her intire life. A challange one shot for Nightclan. ** Not a Sue, but Holy StarClan this is grimdark. The queen that has the human-turned kit under her care would realistically be exiled instantly for what she does. ** Mission by Natalie Cartman and Za'kiir. Watership Down * "Rosebel and Her Life Before" - T rated. ** Before Rosebel had Fiver... she had control of her life. She was lonely but her life was predictable; until she met a rabbit who spun her life back together- and his name was Hahira... ** Mission by Astral Void. Wicked * "Loathing" - M rated. ** Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp loathed each other from the moment they laid eyes on the other. Their friendship could not have possibly blossomed as smoothly as the stories told. Read on to find the true, the hidden, story behind the two Witches of Oz. ** Mission by Sedri and Trojie. * "Worst Case Scenario" - T rated. ** When Elphaba tries to help one drunk Galinda home, the night takes a turn for the worst, and the events that follow force the two girls' relationship to its limit. ** Mission by Chalk and Jenka. Young Wizards * "Aura" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Constance and Aella. * "What Friends Will Do" - K+ rated. ** Kit and Nita get in a fight, and causes Nita to get seriously injured, leaving Nita a short time left to live. Will Dairine, Ronan and Kit be able to save her life? N.R. K.OC. K.NC R.OC ** Mission by Nume and Ilraen - written by Neshomeh. Category:Lists Category:Badfic Literature